A Whisper of Silk
by rmhale
Summary: One envelope, one night of passion promised and an experience that would change your life. Would you go? My entry for the Twi No Stress Love Fest. Slash EDWARD/?


**Title**: A Whisper of Silk  
**Artist/Author**: _rmhale_  
**Link**: .net/~rmhale  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Characters**: Edward/?  
**Word Count**_:_ 6593_**  
**_**Tags**: _fic, slash, m/m_  
**Prompt(s)**: _Number 2 – A Valentine from a secret admirer._  
**Warnings**: Adult language, sexual content  
**Summary**: One envelope, one night of passion promised and an experience that would change your life. Would you go?  
**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown, et. al. No profit was made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note: ****My entry for the Twi No Stress Love Fest. Thank you my dear OnTheTurningAway for your awesome beta work and to OnTheTurningAway and Naelany for running the contest.**

* * *

Edward Masen hated Mondays. More than anything. He was the person who thought if you weren't fifteen minutes early, you were late. Everyone that walked in on Monday morning was dragging ass, complaining and their days didn't become productive until after lunchtime. That was unacceptable in Edward's book. There were a few others who worked as hard as he did, but they were rare gems in this bustling advertising agency where he was busting his balls to get promoted.

He was usually the last one there on Fridays and the first one on Mondays. That's why the little black envelope on his desk stopped him short. Edward stuck his head out and looked around, but like he thought, there wasn't a soul in sight. His name was written in silver typeset on the cover of the envelope. Picking it up gingerly, almost afraid it was going to bite him, he sat down in his chair and turned it over in his hands.

Thirty minutes later, at the sounds of people finally starting to mill about, his curiosity got the best of him and he opened the envelope. The words inside nearly stopped his heart. Edward dropped the card onto his desk, as if his delicate skin was scorched by the offending parchment. He took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and put them back on. Never in his organized, monotonous life had he ever received anything like it. If his name wasn't printed on the outside and the inside he would have sworn it was meant for someone else.

Scanning the words once again, he murmured them softly to himself.

_My Dearest Unapproachable Edward,_

_For many months I have desired you from afar. My need for you, although_

_unrequited, burns inside my very soul. Every time I see you, it takes all of_

_my willpower not to throw myself at your knees and beg for just one touch._

_I have watched many a woman throw herself at you, some lucky enough to_

_be granted a lunch date, or more, while others have been scorned. I am _

_almost sure I would be included in the latter category, but I implore you. _

_Give me a chance, one night you will never forget, and I promise you, you _

_will never have to know who this is. _

_Just allow me a few hours with you, take a leap, surrender yourself_

_to me from 9PM until midnight on Valentine's Day. Let me be in charge_

_of your passion, let your inhibitions go and show up at the hotel listed_

_below. I promise, you will not be disappointed. No one has to know_

_but you and me. One night, one chance to drive you out of your mind_

_and then we will part._

_The only condition is that outside the hotel door you affix the blindfold _

_to your eyes. One night, three hours. My mouth and hands on your body._

_A pleasure more intense than you have ever felt. _

_Please..._

_February 14, 2011 _

_St. Regis Hotel_

_Room 310_

_9PM_

_I will be waiting, hoping you show up. _

_Don't forget the blindfold._

Edward slipped his hand into the envelope and pulled out the black silk blindfold and slid it through his fingers. There was no way in hell he could ever do something like that, was there? He had a week to decide but his entire body was in an uproar. He knew if he stood up, his legs might give out, so he sat there until his heart stopped racing.

"Morning Mr. Masen," his secretary said.

Edward quickly opened his drawer and shoved the note and blindfold inside.

"Good Morning, Leah. Have a good weekend?" Edward hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt.

"It was wonderful, thank you. I am assuming yours was spent pouring over files? No hot date?"

Edward blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yes to the files, no to the date...you know me too well."

"You still haven't called my friend..."

"Leah!" he said sharply.

"I know, I know, sorry. Can I get you anything?" she asked, a smile lighting up her beautiful face and Edward wondered for a moment if she was the one. He quickly shook that idea from his head. She was like his sister...wasn't she?

"Just coffee, I have a ten o'clock meeting with the big man to prepare for."

Leah nodded once and was out the door.

"I really hope it's not her," he mumbled to himself.

Edward spent the next hour getting ready for his meeting before heading over to Carlisle Cullen's office to go over what projects he was working on this week. It was always a little nervewracking to meet with his creative director. Edward was in awe of him and his brilliant mind and hoped to attain a position like Carlisle's one day.

Walking into Carlisle's outer office, Edward nodded at his assistant.

"Morning Whitlock," he said, waiting for the smile that always followed.

"Hello Mr. Masen, you ready?" Jasper Whitlock didn't disappoint. His smile always seemed to light up the room. He was one of those people who was always happy, no matter what the mood around him. Even when Carlisle was at his angriest, Jasper never lost his pleasant facade. It was nice to have a buffer sometimes, he and Carlisle could get into some heated debates. But then, Edward wasn't Carlisle's best art director for nothing.

"Yes sir, after you." Edward waited while Jasper gathered his laptop and then followed him into Carlisle's office.

The meeting was quick and painless that week, less than three hours and then the trio did their normal Monday ritual and headed to lunch. As he passed all the cubicles on the way out, Edward kept a mental tally of all the women in his head, trying to decipher who could possibly be the one who left the shocking letter on his desk. Just thinking about the words and the possible outcome of an evening like that made Edward reach up and undo his top button and loosen his tie.

It was so tempting, the thought of letting everything go and being at the mercy of another, even if only for a few hours. But he wasn't an adventurous person, never did things unless he was absolutely sure of the outcome. There was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that maybe it was time to live a little and stop doing what everyone expected him to do. The person did say it would remain private and there was something alluring about being the object of someone's desire.

As the week progressed, Edward discreetly sized up every girl in the office and a few of the men as well. He had only dated women, but couldn't deny that he'd sometimes wondered what it would be like to be touched by a stronger set of hands. It wasn't ever anything he indulged, but the thought had crossed his mind once or twice when a good looking man had given him _that _look. He attributed these thoughts to being a young, healthy American guy with a normal sex drive.

By the end of the week, he had compiled his list, discounting the men in the office completely. Since he had only been with women and had certainly never said or done anything that would indicate otherwise, there was no way anyone would think he was willing to be with a man. This kept the list at an almost reasonable length but still, the lineup was daunting. As he browsed through all of them, erotic images filled his head, and he did not need those floating around in his mind when he spoke to them.

Friday night, as he sat at his desk, he decided to not give it any thought over the weekend and let his conscience decide what to do. Edward only hoped it would give him an answer soon since Valentine's Day was only three days away.

Try as he might, Edward couldn't get the words on the card out of his head. Stroking himself nearly raw by Sunday night, imagining the wicked things he might do if no one were to ever know, made him more excited than he had been in years. Never having let himself give up control in any sexual situation in his twenty-six years made his cock hard and needy over and over again as Monday morning drew near.

Sunday night, knowing sleep would be futile, he spent a long time in the shower, meticulously grooming himself on the off chance that he actually showed up at the hotel room. It was a very remote possibility. When he climbed in bed that night, he imagined a stranger's gentle touch over his whole body. Lips and fingers caressing, teasing, and he took himself in hand once again, bringing his body to climax.

Monday dawned bright and early and he had had very little sleep. Dressing very carefully in black silk boxers and a tie to match, his best suit and the blindfold carefully folded in his pocket, he left for work. Walking into his office, he saw another envelope on his desk and he gasped out loud. Racing to the door, he scanned the room quickly and saw no one. Edward closed the door, snatched up the card and ripped it open.

_Please give me a chance._

_I will be waiting for you, tonight._

_My fingers are aching to touch you, my mouth longing to taste your skin._

_Let me... _

Tracing over the words slowly, heat building inside of him, he made his decision right then. Edward was going and now that he knew what he was going to do, he felt like throwing up.

Startled by the knock on his door, he beckoned Leah inside and slid the card under his calendar.

"Morning Mr. Masen, need anything?" Leah was smiling, nothing out of the ordinary, but he felt like she could tell what he was up to. It was silly, but he felt like it was painted on his face.

"No, not today, just getting ready for my meeting with the man." She smiled, nodded and left him alone.

Removing his glasses, he laid his head on his desk, trying to quell the nausea rolling through him. Was it really another twelve hours before tonight?

Gathering his wits and his files, he left to go to his weekly meeting, smiling at all the balloons and roses and bears cluttering the cubicles. Everyone was chatting excitedly for once on a Monday. He heard snippets of conversations, plans for the night, presents that were bought and love notes to even the least expecting. Smiling wide at the realization that he had his own date tonight, he walked into Carlisle's outer office.

"Morning, Whitlock. Is he ready?"

Jasper's answering grin and affirmative nod were exactly what Edward needed to get this day started right. The man exuded calm and Edward's nerves were so frayed that he welcomed the distraction, and hoped this meeting would run over a bit and help eat away the hours in his day.

"So, Edward, any big plans tonight?"

Edward nearly dropped his files.

"Not really," he said quickly. "I'll probably snuggle up with the Samuel files and some red wine for the night."

Jasper's smile faltered for a split second before appearing once more.

"Well, sounds about right for you, let's go get this over with, shall we?"

Following Jasper into the spacious room, Edward greeted Carlisle then spent the next four hours presenting, arguing and trying to get Carlisle to see eye to eye with him on which direction he felt they needed to take this week's projects. At the end of the meeting, he felt moderately successful and headed out to lunch with them, glad that the evening hour was that much closer.

After lunch, Edward tried not to notice which desks weren't cluttered with pink and red, wondering if any of the women sitting at them might be the one who had put the envelope in his office. He blushed as he walked by, recalling the dirty fantasies that had played out in his head about the nice women who worked there. He went back to his office and watched the minutes drag, every turn of the hour making him more and more nervous.

_'Can I really do this?' _he wondered, knowing that going to that room was nothing like him. Yet, he knew deep down that there was nothing that would stop him.

The clock hit 7PM and then 8PM and Edward knew if he went home beforehand, he would chicken out and not go. Edward put in his fair share of late nights when necessary, but he was usually gone by then. At 8:20 PM, with shaking hands, he made sure the blindfold was in his pocket, slipped that morning's card in the other and walked out the door. He took a taxi to the hotel, asking himself over and over again if he was doing the right thing.

It was definitely the most foolish and reckless thing he had ever done and underneath the tension, tendrils of excitement were branching through him. As the cab pulled up in front of the swank hotel, Edward took a deep breath,pushed the last remaining doubts from his mind, and opened the door.

After paying the driver, he checked his watch, having only five minutes to spare, and walked in. Edward quickly made his way to the elevator, not wanting to chance anyone seeing him. . His heart was thundering in his chest, and he almost told the attendant to take him back down. But he didn't. The doors opened up to long, deserted hallway and Edward stepped out.

_'It's now or never,' _he told himself, pulling the black strip of silk from his pants.

His fingers were trembling when he stood in front of the door, and he slid his glasses into his pocket. It took him three tries to get the material tied over his eyes. Edward's hands were clammy as the full impact of what he was about to do hit him. Before he could turn and run in the other direction, he heard the door open and a warm hand took his and led him inside.

When the lock clicked, Edward's stomach dropped to the floor. Warm breath ghosted over his neck as the person stood close behind him. Goosebumps broke out all over his body. Edward felt the light touch of lips on his neck and his cock slowly came to life. With every soft kiss up his jaw, more blood pooled in his groin. Her mouth opened and nipped his earlobe, the only sound in the room was Edward's harsh breathing and the moan that escaped him at the feel of teeth on his skin.

She was tall, tall enough to reach his face.

"You came," a soft voice whispered in his ear. The lips that had just been on his ear were tracking their way to his mouth. One gentle touch of his secret admirer's tongue to the corner of Edward's mouth and they were both lost.

Hands encircled his wrists, pressing them against the door, as Edward's mouth opened wide to slide his tongue into the wet heat of the intimate stranger's. Their mouths moved together, dancing back and forth, tasting, touching and Edward was desperate to push his hips into her's. His cock was straining against the front of his pants and he needed some relief. As if sensing this, a hand was pushed against his abdomen, keeping him in place.

Their tongues circled and teased and Edward had never tasted someone so deeply. It was overwhelming and he was stunned to kiss and be kissed so thoroughly. Not one to have enjoyed kissing much in the past, he knew he could kiss that mouth many times and never get tired of it. The taste was intoxicating and their movements were so in sync, it was as if his mouth had been made to kiss this passionately.

Finally, he was freed from the onslaught and both of them were breathing harshly. Then Edward felt warm breath at his ear again.

"Need you," was whispered softly and Edward swallowed once before responding.

"Yes," Edward rasped as he felt his wrists released from their prison against the door. He felt fingers pulling at his tie until the knot was undone. It was tugged, inch by inch, from his neck, a whisper of silk against the fabric of his shirt. Edward clenched his fists at his sides,to prevent himself from reaching out and grabbing the body in front of him and kissing them senseless all over again. He knew he wasn't the one calling the shots. Exhilaration coursed through him. Edward was in control of every aspect of his life and letting go was freeing.

When he felt a hand against his neck and his top button being undone, he started to panic. As much as he wanted this experience, to let go, there was something way too intimate about getting naked with a stranger. Not knowing the name of the person who was about to see his body made Edward call a halt to the whole thing for a moment.

"Please don't," Edward said, reaching up to grab the hands at his throat. "Please, I need to know who you are."

"No," they whispered harshly.

Edward knew he could never go through with something so intimate and not know who was touching him, he had let it go far enough.

"I don't have a choice, I have to know," Edward said quietly, releasing the slender hands he held.

"Oh god no," the man groaned as Edward reached up to remove his blindfold.

"Edward froze, unable and unwilling to pull off the material.

_A man?_

_Holy fuck!_

_It's a male!_

Edward heard footsteps padding across the room and with shaking hands, he slid off the silk covering his eyes. He allowed a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the room and then searched for the owner of the voice.

There, with wide terror filled eyes, seated on a very large bed was Jasper Whitlock.

Rage surged through Edward and he grabbed onto the back of the chair next to him to keep from flying across the room and beating the shit out of Jasper.

"What the hell were you trying to pull?" Edward growled, his voice deep and menacing. "Was this all a joke? Is there a camera in here or some bullshit?"

Jasper jumped up off the bed, his stance defensive, hands up in front of him.

"No, oh god, no Edward. I would never do that to you. I just wanted to see if you could possibly feel at all like I feel when I look at you. You were never supposed to know it was me." Jasper's voice was so soft by the end that Edward had a hard time hearing him.

"What in the hell made you think anything like this would ever work between us? I don't fucking date men!" Edward was so enraged, not only at Jasper, but at himself as well. He had just spent the past half hour touching and kissing a man and he'd enjoyed it.

_'You didn't know,' _Edward told himself. But it wasn't helping, he had still nearly been intimate with the same guy he ate lunch with every Monday. He was in a panic and knew he had to get out of there.

Edward frantically looked everywhere, making sure he took any evidence that he had been there. He saw his tie on the floor, reached down to grab it, and headed for the door.

"Edward wait, please!" Jasper called out as Edward reached for the handle. "Don't leave, please don't go. We need to talk."

Edward turned his head and glared ant Jasper.

"This never happened, understand?"

Then Edward walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He ran down the hall to the stairs, deciding to bypass the elevator in case Jasper decided to follow him. He raced down the stairs until he was back in the lobby of the hotel then hurried out the front doors. When he was finally outside, he bent over with his hands on his thighs trying to take deep breaths and calm down. His heart was racing and he looked around in fear that any person passing him on the sidewalk might know what he had just been up to.

The sign of the bar across the way beckoned to him and Edward made a bee line towards it, planning to get drunk and forget the intimate experience he had just had at the hands of Whitlock. When he walked it, he went straight to the bar and ordered three shots of Jameson.

"Bad night mate?" The bartender asked as he poured Edward the shots. Edward glared at him.

"You have no idea," he said as he swallowed each one quickly, thriving on the burn in his throat, hoping that they would kick in fast.

The bartender placed a hand on top of his, "You get dumped on Valentine's?"

Edward yanked his hand away thinking _'What the fuck is it with all the guys? Do I have I like cock stamped on my forehead?' _

"No, I didn't and I want two more shots and a Guinness please."

The bartender gave Edward a wry smile and went to get his drinks.

_I can't believe I kissed Jasper. I can't believe he fucking did that to me. _

Edward tried his hardest to drink away the taste of Jasper's tongue from his mouth, but it seemed to be impossible. The flavor of the whiskey was strong, but even that wasn't powerful enough to dull the memory of Jasper Whitlock's flavor from Edward's mouth. And the drunker he got, the less he wanted it to go away.

As loathe as he was to admit it, Jasper tasted better than anyone he'd ever had the pleasure of kissing. It was like a fine liqueur, made to be savored, sipped from slowly. It was astounding to respond so strongly to Jasper and Edward knew in his heart that it was the intensity of the situation, or at least that was what he kept telling himself. Being blindfolded in a hotel room, not knowing who wanted him so desperately. The heady sensation of knowing someone would go to that much trouble for one night with him.

_But she turned out to be a he._

That was the part that bothered Edward so much. He had never so much as kissed a man, even though he had admired a few in the past. He though it was just an appreciation for a good looking person, no matter what the sex.

_Then why have you wondered more than once what it would feel like to have a harder body and stronger hands against yours?_

_'I have got to stop with these fucking thoughts!' _Edward told himself. _'I like women.' _

As Edward waged a war inside his own head, his thoughts kept straying back to how perfect Jasper felt against him, the way their mouths moved so flawlessly. He knew that if he had gone in with his eyes open, things probably wouldn't have felt so wonderful.

_Because you never would have let yourself kiss a man._

But he had, and though he tried to remember every time he had kissed and fucked a woman, they were pale, distant memories compared to the way Jasper lit his body on fire just kisses and gentle touches. By then an hour had passed and Edward's internal battle had escalated to one of epic proportions.

_Do I want to kiss him again, now that I know...can it be that powerful? Or was it just the sequence of events? _

Edward looked around the bar then down at his hands, the ones that had been grasped by Jasper to pull him into the room, and he decided. He would go back and kiss him once more. One kiss, that was all. And if he felt it again, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from devouring Jasper. He was drunk enough to not worry about the consequences until the morning.

"I need to close out my tab," Edward told the bartender, pulling out his wallet and sliding his card across the bar.

"Okay, mate, go get her." The bartender swiped his card and handed it back to Edward.

"I will," Edward replied with a smirk. "He is waiting for me across the street."

The bartender winked at him and walked off. Edward filled out the slip and ventured outside, hoping he had enough balls to do this and prayed that Jasper was still there waiting for him to come back. Edward walked back across the street to the hotel, rode the elevator up to the third floor and stood in front of the door, wondering if he should knock. Standing there staring, he was now pondering if this was a wise decision, but he had to know.

Not kissing Jasper again was not a viable option at that point.

Edward rapped on the door loudly, crossing his fingers that Jasper hadn't left and gone home. He waited for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was less than a minute when the door opened and there was Jasper. His eyes were red and weary, his shirt was pulled out of his pants and wrinkled, his hair in disarray. It made Edward's chest hurt to see him like this when he usually had a smile on his face.

Now Edward wondered if there was a reason he gravitated to Jasper's smiles, as they were always a bright spot on stress filled days. Jasper's happiness was contagious and Edward always went into Carlisle's office in a better mood after seeing Jasper's face. Maybe there was more to it, and it was time to find out.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Jasper asked wearily.

"Can I please come in?" Edward asked, not wanting anything to happen out in the hall where anyone could see.

Jasper closed his eyes, took a breath, then pierced Edward with the intensity of his fierce gaze.

"Why?" Jasper asked, unwilling to just let Edward back in the room.

Edward knew he fucked up when he walked out, but he believed his reaction was normal for anyone put in that situation. The time for hesitation and worrying about the what-if of it all was over. Edward knew he had to show Jasper instead of telling.

Edward took a step forward, wrapped an hand around the back of Jasper's head and said, "So I can do this." He pulled Jasper forward and joined their lips again and if he thought it was explosive before, that was nothing to what it was like to kiss Jasper, knowing who he was.

Jasper groaned into Edward's mouth, grabbing onto the front of his shirt and opening up for Edward's silky tongue. Standing there in the open doorway, their teeth and tongues became acquainted once again. Edward wrapped his arms around Jasper, pulling him close and holding him tight. Edward's fingers dug into Jasper's skin, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Jasper pushed his body into Edward's, trying to feel as much of him as he could while devouring Edward's mouth. It was everything he had wanted for so long, to be kissing and touched by Edward. It was staggering and Jasper continued to kiss him until the taste of alcohol in Edward's mouth registered and he slowly pulled away.

"Why are you stopping?" Edward asked with kiss-swollen, shiny lips. He looked at Jasper, a confused expression on his handsome face.

Jasper pulled him into the room and closed the door.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to kiss you, Edward. How long I have ached to feel your body against mine."

"Then why..." Edward said before Jasper interrupted.

"Because you are drunk and as much as I want you, it can't be like this," Jasper said sadly, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not drunk, Jasper. I want this." Edward said, stumbling slightly as he tried to get to Jasper.

"Edward, no. Not like this, please. Just let me lay you down," Jasper plead with him, knowing his self-control was at its limit. If Edward asked him one more time to kiss him, he would cave and then he would regret it later. Jasper wanted Edward to remember everything and want him when sober, not because alcohol allowed Edward to drop his inhibitions and kiss him.

Edward watched Jasper pace and knew he was the cause of his agitation. His head was foggy from the alcohol and maybe just laying down would be for the best, but he wanted Jasper to lay down with him.

"Only if you get in bed with me too," Edward said, leaving no room for argument. Jasper nodded once and went into the bathroom.

"Get in bed, I'll be there in a minute," Jasper called out before he closed the door. Jasper rested both hands on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Just go out there, lay down next to him and go to sleep. He will probably regret going that far in the morning, don't make it worse," he told himself quietly.

Jasper brushed his teeth, washed his face, slipped off his clothes and walked out of the bathroom to grab the pajama bottoms he had in his bag. Edward's clothes were in a pile on the floor and he was under the covers. Jasper could hear him snoring lightly and he smiled. Only in his wildest dreams did he ever get to sleep in a bed with Edward Masen and he was going to remember this night forever.

Jasper was so thankful Edward was sleeping, because when he pulled back the covers and saw Edward only wearing boxers, he told himself that there was only so much a man could handle. The beautiful temptation in the bed looked warm and Jasper just wanted to curl up next to him and hold him close. Deciding that there was nothing inappropriate about that, Jasper climbed into the bed, faced Edward on the pillow and wrapped an arm and leg around Edward's sleeping frame. It wasn't long before the serenity of being wrapped around Edward lulled Jasper to sleep.

The purple and orange rays of dawn filtered into the room. Rising early in the morning was nothing new to Edward, his body was programmed to do so. He stretched slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light slowly infiltrating the darkened room. Edward moved his leg, brushing up against something warm and his eyes widened in shock. He closed them again, counted to ten and then images of the night before started flying through his mind.

The hotel room, the blindfold, passionate kisses...Jasper. He put a hand to his mouth, remembering the feel of Jasper's lips against his and his body started to respond accordingly. Edward's mouth was so dry, his tongue came out to wet his lips and he cringed at the foul taste of his mouth. Too much alcohol and not brushing his teeth before bed made for a nasty feeling.

Edward felt the weight of Jasper's arm across his body and wasn't ready to leave yet. Jasper was still sleeping and he wanted to look at him unobserved. Edward slowly twisted around until he could reach his nightstand. There was a bottle of water there and he used it to swish out his mouth as best he could, then swallowed the water. He popped a peppermint candy laying there into his mouth and then turned back to face Jasper.

Scooting closer, Edward could see Jasper's face perfectly in the faint light. He looked so peaceful while he slept, young and vulnerable. Looking at him now, the smooth tan skin of his cheek and plump pale lips, Edward could not think of one reason to regret anything that happened the night before. If anything, he wanted to pull Jasper closer and feel his lips once more.

Edward reached out a hand and gently touched Jasper's wavy hair, then traced a finger lightly along his jaw and over his enticing mouth. Jasper stirred slightly and Edward moved forward until he was close enough to kiss him. Leaning forward, Edward moved until his mouth was right in front of Jasper's. His breath teased Edward's lips until he couldn't take anymore. Edward pressed his lips softly against Jasper's and felt him jump. Their eyes met briefly before Edward's fell closed and he kissed Jasper again.

Jasper whimpered slightly when Edward's tongue teased the entrance of his mouth. As he opened up for Edward, he wondered if this was really happening. Reaching out and holding Edward's warm chest against his, Jasper knew that there was nothing more real than that. Jasper slid his hands up and down Edward's naked back, trailing his nails along Edward's spine as he used his leg to pull him closer. Hips pushed forward and both men moaned loudly when their hard cocks touched for the first time.

For Edward, it was surreal, feeling hard planes and an erection to match his own digging into him. Jasper's body fit against his so perfectly and his kisses were intoxicating. He would gladly get drunk on the feeling of Jasper's tongue sliding against his over Jameson any day of the week. A desire to mold his entire body to the man next to him caused Edward to tighten his grip and roll Jasper onto his back.

"You feel so good," Edward whispered against Jasper's lips before pressing down on them once more. Their kissing grew desperate and Edward's hands wanted to feel more of Jasper. Sliding his hands between them, he gripped the edge of Jasper's flannel pants and started to push them down until hands gripped his wrists, stopping him.

"Edward, don't," Jasper groaned. He held onto Edward, cursing himself for stopping this. But he knew that they were moving too fast and he didn't think Edward was ready for this.

"Why?" Edward said as he kissed Jasper passionately once more, writhing against his body, making Jasper lose control quickly. He let Edward's hand slide into his pants and grip his hip, Jasper had desired this for such a long time and he was on the verge of coming right then. All it would take was a few well placed thrusts against the man hovering above him, but he couldn't do it. Not yet.

"Because, you'll regret it if we go any further," Jasper rasped as Edward licked and nipped at his throat. He buried his fingers in Edward's messy hair and held him against his neck. Against his better judgement, Jasper wrapped his legs around Edward's waist and started to rock gently. Moans and hisses were pouring from Jasper's mouth as he felt Edward bite harder into the delicate skin above his collar bone.

"No, I won't...need you so bad," Edward murmured before licking the bite and sucking gently.

Jasper looked deep into the clear green eyes above him, "Promise?"

Edward, never breaking eye contact, knelt over Jasper and awkwardly removed his boxers. Never having been naked with another guy before, he glanced around nervously before looking back at Jasper. Jasper's eyes were staring right at his cock and for a moment, Edward hoped he wasn't disappointed.

Reaching out tentatively, Jasper's long fingers trailed down Edward's stomach, around his belly button and inched their way down until he felt the feather light touch on his aching shaft. It was fascinating to watch as Jasper took him in hand and slowly stroked up until his hand was right under the head. With the pad of his thumb, Jasper's swiped the liquid beading up at the tip of Edward's cock then brought it to his mouth.

"Oh, Fuck," Edward gasped as he tried to reign in his orgasm. Never in his life had he ever seen anything as sensual as Jasper licking him off his thumb. Mesmerized by the wet tongue wrapped around Jasper's finger, making sure he didn't waste any of it, drove Edward into a frenzy.

"Need to touch you," he said desperately as Jasper raised his hips to allow Edward to remove his clothes. When they were both naked and facing each other, Jasper wrapped a leg around Edward's hip. Edward wrapped an arm around Jasper and they both reached down to take each other's cock in hand.

"Please don't run away after this," Jasper begged as he gripped Edward firmly.

"Never," Edward whispered before he kissed Jasper, moving his hand clumsily over Jasper's shaft. Just the slightest touch set Jasper off and he was burying his tongue in Edward's mouth, trying to taste everywhere as he expertly stroked Edward.

Their mouths moved together while hands fumbled and moved carelessly until finally they were sliding together. The gutteral moans echoing back and forth in their mouths was a testament to how amazing it felt to touch each other. Jasper was bucking his hips into Edward's hand, thrusting hard and dying a little inside at the feel of Edward's fingers wrapped around him.

Edward couldn't hold back anymore, two more long strokes from Jasper's hand and he ripped his mouth away.

"Oh god, Jasper...coming...so good...fuck!" he cried out, throwing his head back while shooting hot streams of come over both their bellies. Jasper held on until Edward's passion-glazed eyes looked down at his hand on Jasper's cock.

"Edward," he whimpered. His orgasm slammed into him, and Edward pumped his cock until he drained him, using his come to slide both of their cocks together. It felt wonderful, Edward was everything he wanted and more. Only time would tell if Edward would ever feel the same.

Laughing softly, Edward looked at his wet hand.

"We are a mess," he said with a grin.

Jasper kissed him softly before getting up to retrieve some wet and dry towels. He cleaned himself up before going back to Edward. When he got back to the bed, Edward was hanging up his phone. He looked over at Jasper and took a towel from him, wiping off his hands and the cell.

"I just called us both in sick," he said. "We need to talk, Jasper."

Apprehension hit Jasper like a freight train and Edward recognized the look in his eyes. Getting up, he walked over to Jasper and hugged his damp, warm body tightly.

"But before we do, I want to curl up in bed with you, wrap myself around you and sleep a bit more." That seemed to relax Jasper a bit, and he nodded against Edward's neck.

They climbed back into the bed after laying a towel down over their earlier mess. Arms and legs were intertwined until they were touching as much of each other as possible. Jasper was perfectly content to burrow against Edward and as he started to drift off he heard Edward whisper.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jasper mumbled tiredly.

"For putting that envelope on my desk and making me see you," Edward murmured, ruffling Jasper's hair with every word.

Jasper smiled into Edward's chest, thankful his gamble had paid off after all.

Placing a kiss over Edward's heart, he whispered, "Thank you for showing up, twice."

They fell asleep, knotted together under the blankets, letting their worries drift away under the promise of a new day to come.

* * *

**A/N: First, thank you so much for reading this. Second, a lot of my favorite authors got together and wrote me a bunch of amazing fics for my birthday and they are all in a birthday blog. Please go check them out, most are of the HP variety (if you don't know I have an unhealthy obsession with Harry/Draco and NextGen fic). Address is rmhalebday(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Third, real life has handed me a lot to handle lately. My son was in the hospital for a week and his recovery is not as swift as I would have hoped. There is more we are going to be dealing with as time goes on. Someone also decided they would steal a story that was very dear to me, tweak it horribly and post it as their own and that truly broke my heart. I wrote A Kiss Before I Say Goodbye when my cousin was very ill before she lost her battle to Ovarian Cancer at a very young age. The plagiarism of that has hit me harder than I would have liked. And my family is having a tough time with other things...needless to say my writing will be few and far between. I will write what I feel like when I feel like it and make no promises as to when I will write what so please just be patient with me.**

**Thank you,**

**Robyn**


End file.
